There is already a method of forming a foothold to be provided on such vertical wall surface as of a high building wherein framework members are stacked in turn on the ground surface or wherein embedded pieces called inserts are provided in advance in concrete for a building or in prefabricated units and are used.
The first method, that is, the method of forming a foothold by stacking framework members on the ground surface along the wall surface of a building shall be described first. It has defects that many framework members are required for a high building, troubles are required for the assembling work, much labor and time are required for the disassembly and transportation in moving the field and further, as the members are stacked from below in the assembling work, there is a danger that the framework may fall.
The second method, that is, the method of forming a foothold by providing embedded pieces in concrete for a building or in prefabricated units and utilizing them shall be described now. It has defects that embedded pieces called inserts must be provided in advance in concrete units or prefabricated units, troubles are required to make the foothold, the cost is high and further an aftertreatment must be made by fitting plugs into the exposed part of the wall surface after the work is completed. According to the present invention, foothold plates are connected with each other through independent chains so as to be easy to carry, house and set, to prevent the chains from being twisted, to be easy to horizontally set and to make the foothold setting work safe.